my_scratchpad_wikiafandomcom-20200214-history
Hollywoodedge, Elephant Single Clas AT043901
This sound effect can be found on Animal Trax, which was made by The Hollywood Edge. Info *'First recorded': 1942 *'Creator': N/A *'Owner': Columbia Pictures (1942-1974), Sesame Workshop (1974-2006), The Hollywood Edge (1996-2014), Sound Ideas (2014-present) *'Origin': United States *'Year debut': April 11, 1942 *'First heard': Horton Hatches the Egg (a Warner Bros. film) *'Area used': Worldwide Sound Effect Description Elephant Trumpet. Single Classic Trumpet. Close Perspective. Debuted in Horton Hatches The Egg in 1942. Clean, Full Length and Unedited Link to the Sound Effect SourceAudio Used In TV Shows * Adventure Time (Heard once in "The Limit.") * The Adventures of the Black Stallion (heard once in "Chateau Sauvage.") * The Amazing World of Gumball * Animal Atlas * Babar and the Adventures of Badou * The Backyardigans * Between the Lions (Heard once in "Quest, Quest, Quest!.") * Class of 3000 (Heard once in "Peanuts!!!! Get Your Peanuts!!!!.") * Classical Baby (Heard once in "The Art Show".) * The Cleveland Show (Heard once in "The One About Friends.") * Dexter's Laboratory (Heard once in "Comedy of Feathers.") * The Doodlebops * The Fairly OddParents * Family Guy * Glove and Boots * Henry's Amazing Animals * Higglytown Heroes * Invader Zim * Jessie (Heard once in "The Blind Date, The Cheapskate, and The Primate".) * Johnny Test (Heard once in "My Dinner with Johnny.") * Kissyfur (Heard once in "Bear Roots.") * Lalaloopsy (Heard once in "Batter Up!" and "Princess Parade.") * The Lion Guard * Little Einsteins (Heard more than once in normal and higher pitch in "Little Elephant's Big Parade.") * The Littles (Heard in "Deadly Jewels.") * The Loud House * Mickey Mouse * Monsters We Met (Heard once in "The Eternal Frontier.") * PAW Patrol (Heard once in "Pups Save the Parrot.") * The Penguins of Madagascar * Peppa Pig * The Powerpuff Girls (Heard once in "The Rowdyruff Boys.") * A Pup Named Scooby-Doo (Heard once in a low pitch in "A Bicycle Built For Boo!.") * Scaredy Squirrel * Scooby-Doo and Guess Who? (Heard once in "Now You Sia, Now You Don't!") * Sesame Street (Heavy use of the sample, it's especially used for many elephants on the show.) * The Simpsons * The Smurfs (Heard once in "A Circus For Baby.") * SpongeBob SquarePants * Stanley * Star vs. the Forces of Evil * Stuck in the Middle * The Stuffed Animal Show (Reed Brunson City Studios) * Teen Titans (Heard once in "The Lost Episode.") * Teen Titans Go! * Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (1987) * Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (2003) * Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (2012) * Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles: Fast Forward * TMNT: Back to the Sewer * The Tom and Jerry Show * Walking with Beasts * What's New, Scooby-Doo? (Heard once in a high pitch in "Uncle Scooby and Antarctica") TV Specials * In Search of Dr. Seuss (1994) Movies * Bedknobs and Broomsticks (1971) * Born Free (1966) * Brother Bear 2 (2006) * The Care Bears Movie (1985) * Cinderella 2: Dreams Come True (2002) * Ice Age: The Meltdown (2006) * The Jungle Book (2016) * The Jungle Book 2 (2003) * The King and I (1999) * Larger Than Life (1996) * The Land Before Time V: The Mysterious Island (1997) * The Lion King (1994) * The Lion King (2019) * The Lion King II: Simba's Pride (1998) * The Lion King 1½ (2004) * The Love Guru (2008) * Night at the Museum (2006) * The Nut Job 2: Nutty by Nature (2017) (Briefly heard) * Over the Hedge (2006) * Pooh's Heffalump Halloween Movie (2005) * Pooh's Heffalump Movie (2005) * The SpongeBob Movie: Sponge Out of Water (2015) (Heard once in a low pitch.) * Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles: Out of the Shadows (2016) * Teen Titans: Trouble in Tokyo (2007) * The Wild Thornberrys Movie (2002) * Zookeeper (2011) Shorts *Calambur. Fool's Village * Horton Hatches the Egg (1942) * DePatie-Freleng Cartoons (Heard once in "Pink Piper" (1976).) Commercials * Advantage Multi for Dogs (radio) (2017 and 2018) (low pitched) * Elephant Auto Insurance Hank Undercover: Rental Car (2015) * Sierra Mist: Hot Monkey Commercial (2003) Logos * Star Farm Productions logo (Heard once in Edgar and Ellen Episode 7.) Bumpers * Adult Swim ID - Flower (Heard once in a low pitch.) * MTV ID - Elephant (Heard once in a low pitch.) * Playhouse Disney "Hats" Station ID (2001-2007) Videos * Geoffrey's Video Library: The Animal Alphabet * Golden Book Video * Sesame Street ("Sing Hoot & Howl") (1991) * Sesame Street: Learning About Letters (1986) (Videos) * Sesame Street: Sing Yourself Silly (1990) (Videos) Video Games Nintendo 64: *Tarzan (1999 Video Game) as one of the elephant trumpets in the level "Stampede" PC: * Living Books: Arthur's Reading Race (1997) (Video Game) * Tarzan Action Game (1999 Video Game) as one of the elephant trumpets in the level "Stampede" PlayStation: * Crash Bandicoot (Video Game) (Heard in low pitch.) * Tarzan (1999 Video Game) as one of the elephant trumpets in the level "Stampede" PlayStation 3: * Soulcalibur IV * Street Fighter IV (Video Game) Sega Dreamcast: *Tarzan (1999 Video Game) as one of the elephant trumpets in the level "Stampede" Xbox 360: * Soulcalibur IV Theme Parks * It's a Small World (Theme Parks) Promos UK: * Cbeebies: Mama Mirabelle's Home Movies (2007) Trailers * Pooh's Heffalump Halloween Movie (2005) (Trailers) * Pooh's Heffalump Movie (2005) (Trailers) * The Wild (2006) (Trailers) TV Spots * The Lion King (2019) (TV Spots) * The Wild (2006) (TV Spots) Web Originals * SuperMarioLogan Videos * Trainlover476 Videos (Heard twice in "Troublesome Engines trilogy redub part 1.") YouTube Videos * Broken Bones Compilation #1 * Curious George Goes to the Circus * Dumbo's Peanut Butter and Jelly Popcorn Balls Recipe | Inspired by Disney's Dumbo * King Penguins Leaving Exhibit - Cincinnati Zoo * Larry's Surprise Eggs (Heard twice in "Learn Animals Names and Sounds for Kids with Larry's Surprise Eggs for Kids | BabyFirst" in a low pitch.) * Nicholas Dodge Animations (Used for the Woolly Mammoth) * Sandaroo Kids Series (Heard once in "CHUCK E CHEESE Games Are BROKEN! Kids Play at Real vs Fake Chuck-E-Cheese" in a low pitch from the Elephant Water Bucket Game that Ava was playing.) * Sonic Oddball Crackups 2 (2006) * Zoo View Macaws - Cincinnati Zoo Anime * Bakugan Battle Brawlers * Puella Magi Madoka Magica Image Gallery See Hollywoodedge, Elephant Single Clas AT043901/Image Gallery Audio Samples Category:Hollywoodedge Category:Pages with broken file links